


All Was Well

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	All Was Well

Ginny had finally gotten James to sleep. He was teething now and because of that, was finding sleep hard to come by. She had tried everything from rocking him, to flying him around on her broom. Nothing seemed to ease his fussing. Her mother had been over earlier in the day and had taught her a charm specifically for numbing the gums of teething babies. 

“You would scream bloody murder when you were teething. Almost forced your father out of the house with your cries, you did.” she said with a smile.

Ginny was so very sorry for it. Harry on the other hand, did not have even one complaint. Most days when he was home he would carry James around the house, whispering stories into his ear. Of course, James understood exactly none of it, but Ginny loved watching them together nonetheless.

It had been 4 years since the fall of voldemort. Life had gotten easier for Harry since then. Though he still woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from head to toe, the nightmares had become less frequent, now coming once every couple of months. Those were the nights he would sit in the nursery staring at James. Letting his little puffs of baby breath soothe him.

Ginny had placed James in his crib and quietly shut the door. Making her way towards the master bedroom. she found her husband in the bathroom. He was lighting candles, a warm bath already drawn. 

“Come here Mrs. Potter. It’s time for you to relax.” He took her hand and led her to the edge of the tub, making quick work of undressing her, kissing his way along her exposed skin.

He was in awe of this woman. She had given him her love and on top of that, a son. She had saved him, and he had worshiped the very ground she walked on for it. He helped her climb into the tub and then climbed in behind her. They soaked for hours, sipping on wine, whispering sweet nothings, and finally bringing each other sweet release.

All was well in the life of Harry Potter.


End file.
